Hailing Blades Camilla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20947 |no = 1548 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 31, 34, 48, 51, 54, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An orphan who survived despite the misery and poverty surrounding her upbringing. Although Camilla eventually became a member of the Ten Vile Disnomians, legend has it that she never lost her desire for fortune and riches. Her whereabouts became unknown immediately following the Empire's declaration to eradicate the Disnomians. If she somehow managed to escape the Empire successfully, one can be certain that she would have used her lust for money and great skills as an informant to live as a female thief once again and amass a fortune. |summon = People may betray you, but fortune and riches won't. That's my motto. Got anything to say about it? |fusion = Thank you kindly. I have dreams too you know. That's exactly why I need to save up! |evolution = I've already paid my dues... It's time for me to go out there and get what's mine! | hp_base = 6195 |atk_base = 2716 |def_base = 2434 |rec_base = 2444 | hp_lord = 8053 |atk_lord = 3364 |def_lord = 3042 |rec_lord = 3041 | hp_anima = 9170 |rec_anima = 2743 |atk_breaker = 3662 |def_breaker = 2744 |def_guardian = 3340 |rec_guardian = 2892 |def_oracle = 2893 |rec_oracle = 3488 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Lovely Thief's Treasure |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk and max HP, enormously boosts Item drop rate, normal attacks may hit all foes & adds probable Spark critical |lsnote = 5% Item, 30% chance with 50% damage penalty & 10% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Lucid Spines |bbdescription = 18 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 35% BC/HC, adds +1 hit to each hit count (+20 extra damage, 120% total) & 100% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Diverging Raym |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 35% BC/HC, adds +1 hit to each hit count (+20 extra damage, 120% total), 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Reve Abductor |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Item drop rate for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% BC/HC, 10% Item, adds +3 hits to each hit count (+100 extra damage, 200% total), fills 50 BC & recovers 100% of damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Luxurious Ambitions |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def for 2 turns when BC collected has exceeded certain amount & raises normal hit amount |esnote = 80% boost after 10 BC & adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 20946 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Breaks Atk's parameter limit |omniskill4_1_note = Increases max Atk from 99,999 to 130,000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 35 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost effect to SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds enormous Spark damage boost effect to SBB") |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BC and HC drop rate boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +10% boost. 45% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Boosts damage of BB/SBB's normal hit amount raise effect |omniskill4_5_note = +15% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Boosts number of BB/SBB's normal hit amount raise effect |omniskill4_6_note = +1 to each normal hit count |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Camilla2 }}